


Cracked, Shattered, Broken

by random_chaotic_cat



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dark Thoughts I had at Work, Depressing, Other, Poetry, i just had to write this down, mentions of abuse, please don't hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21847225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/random_chaotic_cat/pseuds/random_chaotic_cat
Summary: A poem that wouldn't stop bouncing around my head when I was at work. Tell me what you think, I guess.
Kudos: 2





	Cracked, Shattered, Broken

Something Cracked, Something Shattered, Someone’s Broken.

Something Cracked when her uncle shoved her to the floor, 

When she glanced at the knife drawer.

It Cracked when he punched the ground by her head,

When she began to wish she was dead.

Something cracked as she ran out the door, 

When she couldn’t call him Dad anymore.

It Cracked when she picked up her phone, 

Because she no longer felt safe at home.

Something Shattered when she couldn’t say what happened,

It shattered when her grip on the phone slackened.

Something Shattered as her mother glared at her,

It Shattered as the police stared at her.

Something Shattered as apologies rang hollow,

When she didn’t want to wake up tomorrow.

Something Shattered when she realized she was alone,

Because her family would not be regrown.

Someone’s Broken, you can see it in her eyes.

That girl is Broken, you can see it as she cries.

She is Broken when she flinches at raised voices,

At angry words, at loud noises.

She is Broken when she sleeps all day,

When she doesn’t care anyway.

She is Broken as she ties her emotions in a box,

When she snaps and it unlocks.

She is Broken as she screams and yells and cries,

Broken because she still wants to die.

My Heart Cracked when the man I thought of as my father, 

Stopped seeing me as his daughter.

My Soul Shattered when my mother blamed me,

For the truths she refused to see.

I am Broken, I can’t be fixed.

I am Broken, I am not missed.

My Heart is Cracked,

My Soul is Shattered,

These words out loud, shall never be spoken.

For who will listen,

To someone so Broken?


End file.
